The new girl in school
by Freddygirl123
Summary: Freddy is new to South Park High School. and she'll soon find lots of... intersting people. and LOTS of trouble. OCS NEEDED! SEND THEM.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to need OC's. Send name, and personalty, or if you want to pair them up with someone. I don't have anyone for the main characters best friend. So send that in! PLEASE review. This is my first story with an OC. **

"Ready Fran?" my brother called from below.

He's the only one that can get away with calling me that.

Anyone else who tries gets their butt kicked. Most people call me Freddy.

"Yeah." I say, licking my lips nervously.

I always do that when I'm excited. don't ask me why. it's a bad habit that just popped out of no where. Force of habit. Weird right?

Too bad.

"Come on then slow poke!" Tony called again impatiently.

"Coming!" I yell and run downstairs.

"AH!" I scream and trip down the last stair in the weird dramatic way that you'd think would only happen in movies.

The queen b***hes in my books would have loved to see this.

Let me explain. I've been home schooled since the kindergarten. Lets just say that it wasn't a good year for me. Trent Boyett beat me up and broke my arm.

Let me tell you something, when you're five years old, that hurts. That really hurts.

Since then my mom has been my history, math, art, geography, and science teacher all at once.

No saying my dog ate my homework. My mom sees right through my every move.

**Okay, sorry it's so short, but I need OC s fot the plot. SEND YOUR OCS!\**

**Tell me what they look like, Crush, personality, likes, dislikes, friends, and enemies.**

**If you wrote something for crush, I cant promise that the character's crush will show in my story.**

**OCS NEEDED!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. I've been busy.**

It's finally time for my first day at school! I cant wait! I'm at the bus stop right now. It should be here in a few minutes. I look around at my group of friends. They all go to South Park High School. I might be new, but I still have friends who go here.

Sonia's on my right. Talking to no one in particular about some game she got yesterday. She's a gamer through and through. She can beat the high score of any arcade game with only the amount of quarters it took to play it. She's that good. You will always find her talking about a video game. Mostly Tekken. She also loves anime. Naruto is her favorite. Her boyfriend Kyle should be here soon. Sonia talks about him a lot but I've never met him.

She and Addi don't always get along. Addi likes Kyle to so lets just say, jelousy can do a lot of harm. Luckily, they don't expect us to get involve. Unless they start to try to kill each other like they have on those few times… Addie is usually a good person though. She's pretty optimistic and loves to laugh.

Vivi and Kittie are chatting in the corner about who knows what. They're the kind of people you would suspect of ADHD. Actually, they might. Kittie can calm down occasionally, but Vivi cant relax to save her life. They're both the way-too-hyperactive-switch-to-black-from-white-in-a-heartbeat. The dreamers of the group.

There's also Leah. She can be a bit short tempered, but she's a good person underneath the anger. She's an amazing soccer player. The star of her team. I mean, I'm a good athlete but Leah kicks ass. She's going to the professionals one day. You heard about her here first folks.

If you had to find one word to describe Eleanor, you would pick either hippie, or peace. Well, she would be a hippie but she doesn't take drugs, wear tye dye shirts, or bellbottom jeans. But, she does like rainbows and music. And, she seems to have a weird fascination with real hippies.

Angela is the loudest out of all of us. It's a good thing though. Most of the time at least. She can also be really flirty at times. That gets her into big trouble with her boyfriend Eric Cartman. I haven't ever seen him either but Angela says he's the best. But the others… they don't seem to like him as much. Especially Sophia, but that's because Eric is her half brother. Siblings don't usually get along.

Sophie's reading a fantasy novel which she probably read a million times before. She probably knows Harry Potter better than she knows herself. She's the smart one. Ask her a question and she will tell you everything about it. Even things that have nothing to do with the topic. Just because she's smart doesn't mean she's weak though. She has an attitude.

Rhiannon is at the end of our line, probably thinking about a new song for her band, the Killer Klowns. She's really good too. She also has a boyfriend. No surprise, I've never seen him. I think his name is Christopher or something. I cant remember. Rhiannon isn't one to show affection. But I know she likes him. Normally I wouldn't hang out with someone like her. She's kind of gloomy at times. Actually, I think most of the boys in our class are afraid of her. Therefore, they don't mess with us. But Rhiannon isn't so bad once you get to know her. Her best friend is Jess's boyfriend so we found out that Rhiannon was actually pretty cool.

Jess's boyfriend is Craig Tucker. He's the only boyfriend I've actually met. Only once or twice though. I don't know him to well. But, I know Jess really well. Jess is a skater girl. She's the best at doing 360s. no one can do more than her. Some people mistake her as emo but she's anything but that. She's a huge prankster. We've had a lot of falls throughout the year. Unfortunately.

She and Rhiannon hang out with the boys more than us so we don't see them that often.

What a bunch huh?

"Freddy are you ok" Vivi asks. See? She was talking about wars like five seconds ago.

"zoned out again. Why am I not surprised?" Angela mutters. Oh yeah, she is really sarcastic.

"Hey!" I cry. "I don't zone out that often!"

"Yes you do." Leah says smugly.

"Let's just go." Rhiannon says as the bus pulls up.

Now my first day of school officially starts.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so sorry it took so long to update. My computer broke, I was busy, and I've become obsessed with Naruto. **

Crap. This is probably the first time I have actually been nervous for ANYTHING. The teacher, Mrs. Garrison, is about to introduce me. One of Eminem's, one of my favorite rappers of all time, song comes to mind.

_His palms are sweaty,_

_knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already,_

_mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous_

_but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs,_

_but he keeps on forgettin__g  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's choking, how everybody's joking now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!_

I shiver and hear the teacher call my name. I walk into the class.

"Okay, why don't you tell the rest of these retards a bit about yourself?"

Wow. I have an… interesting teacher.

"My name is Francine Marshall but if you call me that I'll kick your ass." I see Sonia stifle a laugh and I smile. "I like sports, running, and Eminem."

"Kyle called you Francine," a fat kid in a light blue beanie said. "Can you kick his ass?"

"CARTMAN!" I heard a kid in the class say. I didn't get to see who it was, but I assume it was Kyle.

"Ok dumbass," I heard the teacher say "you can sit down next to Stanley Marsh."

A tall black haired kid in a beanie (a lot of the kids wear hats) smiles and I assume he's Stan Marsh. I smile back and sit down.

Then I see him.

Long red curls slip out of his green Russian looking hat. (**sorry if your oc likes Kyle! They might end up with him though. Only I know…)** my mouth drops open. This kid is gorgeous! I hear a gasp and turn around. Stan is staring at Sonia!

The bell starts to ring and my first day of school is FINNALY over.

"How do you like your first day at South Park High?" Leah asks.

"It was great!" I smile.

"Freddy, this is my boyfriend, Kyle Brofloski!" I hear a voice say.

I turn around, and there is Sonia. With the boy that I was just gaping at. Crap.

**Cliffhanger! I love to make cliffhangers. FREDDY LIKES KYLE! OH NO! Will Freddy end up with Kyle? Will Sonia find out? Or will Freddy get over her crush? Only time (and hopefully reviews) will tell. **

**Btw, I'll be finishing the next chapter soon. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll post so REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You like Kyle." Stan came up to me and said.

"Umm…. No? why would you think that." I say stammering. How did he find out?

"Sure you don't." he said sarcastically. "I have a way to get him. Meet me at Starks Pond tom morrow after school." He said and he walked away.

Did he think I would accept? There's no way in Hell that I would take Sonia's boyfriend from her. Who does Stan think I am? I think as I walk to the line to get on the bus.

Then, a great thought came to mind. I'll meet Stan tomorrow by the pond. But not to steal Kyle. To note Stan's plan and to tell the rest of the school. That boy isn't going to get away with this.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU F###ING FATASS!" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Kyle yelling at the fat kid in a blue beanie. Then I realized something. I _don't_ like Kyle. Not if he always insults people like that. Well, maybe as a friend.

A wave of relief washes over me. Thank god.

Stan's Pov.

Let me get one thing straight. I DON'T like Sonia. Well, I mean shes nice but I don't _like _like Sonia. Besides, Kyle is my Super Best Friend. Why would I want to take his girlfriend. He really likes her, I'm not going to hurt him like that.

Or I might turn into Cartman. I get a sudden shudder at the thought.

Actually, I think I have a crush on Freddy. She seems nice and she has a great sense of humor, her friends give her great reviews, and god knows she pretty.

My plan is to get her to pretend to be my girlfriend to make Kyle jealous (even though that would never work to break him and Sonia up) and then make her be my actual girlfriend when she starts to like me. I hope it works.

Jude's Pov

Damn, I late to meet Kenny outside the movies. Ah well, he probably started taking all the pot. I've got the smokes.

I hear a faintly familiar tune and turn around. Dang, when Freddy starts humming In The End but Linkin Park, you know she's zoned out.

"Freddy?" I say. "Freddy!" I say again. This time she jolts.

"Huh?" she says surprised. "Sorry Jude. "

I sigh. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Is she ok?" Violet leans in and asks. She doesn't talk much, so it's a surprise when she does.

"Yeah. Shes just being Freddy." I reply.

"I can hear you." Freddy says laughing.

Violet blushes and looks forward.

Luke's Pov.

Let me tell you now. I hate Stan Marsh. I hate his hair, his hat, his voice, and his guts. Why? Because I was the king of the school until he came along.

Everyone wanted to be me or date me. I had Wendy Testaburger as a girlfriend and he ruined it. So what if I cheated in Football and Baseball? I didn't have to be kicked out of the team. We were winning weren't we?

So I have a plan. I great plan. To be rid of Stanley Marsh once and for all. And trust me, I don't have mercy on my enemies. And Stan Marsh is an enemy.

Violet's POV

"Gahh!" Tweek suddenly lets out, moving his hand and losing another video game.

"Y-Y-You ok Tweek?" Butters stammered out.

Butters and Tweek are the sweetest people you'll ever meet. Unfortunately, that also makes them targets to bullies. We're kind of the outcasts. Don't get me wrong though, Butters and Tweek make up for it.

All of a sudden, the door rings.

**Sorry for taking so long. Grrr. It always takes me long to update. Anyways, I just made my plot a whole lot more complicated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Luke's P.O.V.

I look over the heads of others to find the one I'm supposed to meet. Obviously, I didn't find him. He's rather short and well, to be frank, he looks like he's five years old. He may look innocent, but he's anything but. He excels in martial arts and he uses that ability to torment others. He is the only one who can carry out my plan. Not only is he the only one who can accomplish it, he's the only one who's merciless enough to do what I need him to. I mean, Johnny Sandders could probably do the task to, but he's too soft to hurt someone as bad as Mitsukuni could. And, if I'm not mistaken (I never am), he and Stan are friends.

Because Stan is so popular, it would be hard to get him alone. But, I'll leave Mitsukuni to do that.

I finally spot him leaning on a tall telephone pole. His eyebrows raise slightly when he sees me, and with that small change, his face changes from an expression of boredom to one of amusement. I'm sure he knows why he's here. The whole school knows I hate Stan Marsh, and no one talks to Mitsukuni unless its for a horrible reason. But after all, that's exactly why I'm here.

After I told him my plan. His amusement rose. I don't really care what he thinks of my intentions, as long as he does it. And I'll make sure he will.

Mitsukuni's P.O.V

Well, well, well. I never knew anybody else in this stupid school was as messed up as I was. But you learn something new every day. Like the fact that Tobi's cries have different pitches, depending where you punch him. Or, the fact that Luke Haruno is a crazy, revenge driven psycho. eyeh, that makes things more fun for me!

Violet's P.O.V

When I went to open the door, I was surprised to find Stan Marsh at my door. The blood drained from my face. Ever since he saw me dance in the school's music room, I get nervous around him. We stand there in awkward silence until he finally bursts out with something that surprised me.

"Will you teach me to dance?"

I stood there in stunned silence until Butters appeared behind me.

"H-hey Stan! W-why are you here?" he stammered.

"I want Violet to teach me to dance." He said nervously.

Butters looked at me in surprise, then pulled me to the side.

"You told him?" he whispered, ignoring Stan's confused look.

"No! He caught me dancing a long time ago and now…!" I replied helplessly. "What do I do?"

"M-m-maybe it would be a g-good idea to h-help him." I looked at him in astonishment. Getting noticed by teaching the most popular boy in school to dance was not at the top of my list. I prefer to go unnoticed. Seeing my look he added, "I mean, h-he looks kinda desperate, and i-if he promises to keep it a secret…. And, and your really good too! It could be fun Violet! If y-you don't l-like it th-then y-you don't have to do it b-but you should try it."

I sigh. I suppose Butters is right. If Stan promises to keep quiet, I could try teaching him. Maybe.

"Okay. But! It has to be here, at my house. And if you tell anyone I won't do it. Nobody can know about this. Deal?" I say, still unsure about my decision.

He nods eagerly and then walks off. "Thanks Violet! You wont regret it! I promise, I wont tell a single soul!"

Stan's P.O.V

I did it! I got Violet to give me dance lessons! Phase one of my plan to impress Freddy is to learn to dance. Well, phase one is to get Freddy to agree to become my girlfriend but you get the drift.

I've learned more about Freddy from asking her friends. I know she likes rap, Eminem. Linkin Park, Naruto anime, the bad guys in novels, sports, and runnings. She hates standing still, ignorant people, intolerance, and ballet.

She has the same interests as I do! This might be easier than I thought.


End file.
